Inter-personal interactions, such as meetings, telephone calls, message exchanges, often include communications between a number of individuals. The inter-personal interactions may take place between individuals within a conference room or using instant messaging systems. Further, the inter-personal interactions may take place between individuals in different towns, states, countries, or continents. Often, meetings use conference calls or video calls to communicate with meeting participants not physically in the conference room during the meeting. During such inter-personal interactions, the participants may request or present information from or to the other participants as part of the inter-personal interaction. This information may be in the form of media, business reports, electronic messages, and other types of information relevant to the inter-personal interaction. Further, a type of interaction may not be limited to inter-personal interactions, but may include machine-machine interactions, person-machine interactions, other interactions, or combinations thereof.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.